Source:NetHack 3.0.0/monflag.h
Below is the full text to monflag.h from the source code of NetHack 3.0.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.0.0/monflag.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)monflag.h 3.0 89/06/23 2. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 3. /* Copyright © 1989 Mike Threepoint */ 4. 5. #ifndef MONFLAG_H 6. #define MONFLAG_H 7. 8. #define MS_SILENT 0 /* makes no sound */ 9. #define MS_SQEEK 1 /* squeaks, as a rodent */ 10. #define MS_SQAWK 2 /* squawks, as a bird */ 11. #define MS_HISS 3 /* hisses */ 12. #define MS_BUZZ 4 /* buzzes (killer bee) */ 13. #define MS_GRUNT 5 /* grunts (or speaks own language) */ 14. #define MS_GROWL 6 /* growls */ 15. #define MS_BARK 7 /* if full moon, may howl */ 16. #define MS_MEW 8 /* mews or hisses */ 17. #define MS_ROAR 9 /* roars */ 18. #define MS_NEIGH 10 /* neighs, as an equine */ 19. #define MS_WAIL 11 /* wails, as a tortured soul */ 20. #define MS_GURGLE 12 /* gurgles, as liquid or through saliva */ 21. #define MS_SHRIEK 15 /* wakes up others */ 22. #define MS_IMITATE 18 /* imitates others (leocrotta) */ 23. #define MS_MUMBLE 19 /* says something or other */ 24. #define MS_SEDUCE 20 /* "Hello, sailor." (Nymphs) */ 25. #ifdef KOPS 26. #define MS_ARREST 21 /* "Stop in the name of the law!" (Kops) */ 27. #endif 28. #define MS_LAUGH 22 /* grins, smiles, giggles, and laughs */ 29. #define MS_JEER 23 /* berates you */ 30. #ifdef HARD 31. #define MS_BRIBE 24 /* asks for money, or berates you */ 32. #endif 33. #define MS_CUSS 25 /* really berates you (the Wiz) */ 34. #ifdef ORACLE 35. #define MS_ORACLE 26 /* do a consultation */ 36. #endif 37. #ifdef ALTARS 38. #define MS_PRIEST 27 /* ask for contribution; do cleansing */ 39. #endif 40. #define MS_GUARD 28 /* "Please drop that gold and follow me." */ 41. #define MS_NURSE 29 /* "Take off your shirt, please." */ 42. #define MS_SELL 30 /* demand payment, complain about shoplifters */ 43. #define MS_DJINNI 31 /* "Thank you for freeing me!" */ 44. #ifdef ARMY 45. #define MS_SOLDIER 32 /* army expressions */ 46. #endif 47. #define MS_VAMPIRE 33 /* vampiric seduction, Vlad's exclamations */ 48. #define MS_HUMANOID 34 /* generic traveling companion */ 49. #define MS_ORC MS_GRUNT /* other intelligent brutes */ 50. 51. #define M1_BIG 0x00000001L 52. #define M1_VSMALL 0x00000002L 53. #define M1_FLY 0x00000004L 54. #define M1_SWIM 0x00000008L 55. #define M1_WALLWALK 0x00000010L 56. #define M1_ANIMAL 0x00000020L 57. #define M1_HUMANOID 0x00000040L 58. #define M1_UNDEAD 0x00000080L 59. #define M1_WERE 0x00000100L 60. #define M1_NOEYES 0x00000200L 61. #define M1_NOHANDS 0x00000400L 62. #define M1_NOPOLY 0x00000800L 63. #define M1_EGGS 0x00001000L 64. #define M1_POIS 0x00002000L 65. #define M1_POIS_RES 0x00004000L 66. #define M1_FIRE_RES 0x00008000L 67. #define M1_COLD_RES 0x00010000L 68. #define M1_ELEC_RES 0x00020000L 69. #define M1_SLEE_RES 0x00040000L 70. #define M1_STON_RES 0x00080000L 71. #define M1_REGEN 0x00100000L 72. #define M1_SEE_INVIS 0x00200000L 73. #define M1_TPORT 0x00400000L 74. #define M1_TPORT_CONTROL 0x00800000L 75. #define M1_GREEDY 0x01000000L 76. #define M1_JEWELS 0x02000000L 77. #define M1_MAGIC 0x04000000L 78. #define M1_COLLECT 0x08000000L 79. #define M1_LORD 0x10000000L 80. #define M1_PRINCE 0x20000000L 81. #define M1_STALK 0x40000000L 82. #define M1_FEM 0x80000000L 83. 84. #define M2_TUNNEL 0x00000001L /* can tunnel through rock */ 85. #define M2_NEEDPICK 0x00000002L /* needs pick to tunnel */ 86. #define M2_CONCEAL 0x00000004L /* hides under objects */ 87. #define M2_HIDE 0x00000008L /* blends in with ceiling, &c. */ 88. #define M2_ELF 0x00000010L /* is an elf */ 89. #define M2_DWARF 0x00000020L /* is a dwarf */ 90. #define M2_GIANT 0x00000040L /* is a giant */ 91. #define M2_ORC 0x00000080L /* is an orc */ 92. #define M2_HUMAN 0x00000100L /* is a human */ 93. #define M2_DEMON 0x00000200L /* is a demon */ 94. #define M2_MERC 0x00000400L /* is a guard or soldier */ 95. #define M2_ROCKTHROW 0x00000800L /* throws boulders */ 96. #define M2_WANDER 0x00001000L /* wanders randomly */ 97. #define M2_PNAME 0x00002000L /* monster name is a proper name */ 98. #define M2_HOSTILE 0x00004000L /* always starts hostile */ 99. #define M2_PEACEFUL 0x00010000L /* always starts peaceful */ 100. #define M2_STRONG 0x00020000L /* strong (or big) monster */ 101. #define M2_NASTY 0x00040000L /* extra-nasty monster (more xp) */ 102. #define M2_NOLIMBS 0x00080000L /* no rings or kicking */ 103. #define M2_CARNIVORE 0x00100000L /* eats corpses */ 104. #define M2_HERBIVORE 0x00200000L /* eats fruits */ 105. #define M2_OMNIVORE 0x00300000L /* eats both */ 106. #define M2_THICK_HIDE 0x01000000L /* has thick hide or scales */ 107. #define M2_AMORPHOUS 0x02000000L /* fluid; can slide under doors */ 108. 109. #endif /* MONFLAG_H */ monflag.h